Wings
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: She is his little secret which nobody knows. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Wings

 _ **Summary:**_ She is his little secret which nobody knows. One shot.

 _ **Rating**_ : T

 _ **Note:**_ Previously one shot. Turned into mini-story. I don't own TVD or Klaroline or anyone. Everything I write is for fun and is part of my imagination. Please be kind and leave your valuable reviews at end! =)

* * *

After Klaus broke his curse

 ** _0o 1 o0_**

Klaus glanced at the Ripper with irritation.

When Stefan asked where Klaus was going that's the reaction he received. Did he not hear something called privacy? Klaus was never nosy and he would expect the same from others. If others try to show interest in his matters, then Klaus would definitely know how to put them in their place.

Watching his pissed off expression, Stefan raised his hands in surrender and muttered something under his breath before he walked into the bar leaving Klaus alone in the car.

 _Much better._

Klaus drove straight out of the city after that, with a wee smirk on his face thinking of his destination. He was as eager as ever. Driving into the woods for almost thirty minutes like that, he pulled over at the cabin which could be found by him and the men appointed by him to take care of her.

"Is she awake?" Klaus asked one of his men as he got into cabin. The man looked surprised and placed his beer away before he wished Klaus. Nodding at him the Hybrid made way to the room where she was in.

Knocking on the door, Klaus smiled when he heard her sweet voice coated with layer of sass. Like always. _"I said I'm not hungry! Knock the door once again, I'll stake you, Ryan!"_

"It's me Caroline," he purred softly. "Klaus."

Using his senses Klaus could clearly hear to her gasp and then heavy footsteps before she opened the door. He always loved that—that anticipated look in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled at the sight of him and Klaus swore he would take care of it for the rest of night.

Her relieved expression turned into pale and cold. "You're gone." She pointed calmly.

"This time it is worth, my love." Klaus replied getting into the room and closed the door behind him. In a blink of her eye, Klaus had her in his grasp with his lips coaxing her mouth open.

"You think I care about your explanations?" she growled in between his open mouth kisses and tried to free from his grasp. "Leave me be."

"You do." He murmured softly against her lips before he captured them again. "You always do care about what I say. You have always listened to me Caroline. For a moment, if you think you can stay mad at me for longer period, then I will be glad to prove you wrong." He added the latter with chuckle after watching her glaring at him.

 _Ah,_ how much he loves her bright blue eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes and knocked him in chest hardly before she pushed him.

"That hurts, my love." He scoffed walking after her.

"Of course you love my eyes. You never admitted out loud though." She muttered walking to couch in front television and resumed her gaming. Klaus settled down beside her and ran fingers through her goldilocks affectionately. He would never understand the bond he formed with her—which was quick and strong. Stronger than the bond he had with others.

He smiled finding her lower lip being crushed between her teeth as she was involved more into the gaming. She was handling the remote pretty badly and not giving a damn about it. Glancing at the screen he moved close to her and brushed her hair from her neck and spotted the platinum chain along with diamond engraved pendant, his first gift to her. She had been wearing from the day one, and held it dearly.

"And I would never lose it Klaus." She replied not taking her gaze off the screen.

"Stop reading my mind Caroline." Klaus groaned caressing her neck.

"You know I love to invade your privacy." She laughed and sat at the edge of seat. "Also they are pretty loud, your thoughts and distracting me!" She complained.

Klaus scoffed. "I have come all the way to spend time with you and you're not even paying any attention." When she didn't respond, he let out a huff and yanked controller from her hands.

"Klaus give it back to me!" she demanded anxiously. "I'm losing this game."

"Can't you screw the game for me, my love," he droned skimming the skin of her neck with his lips, "for your husband?"

Caroline shoved him as a giggle escaped her lips. "No, screw you!" She got up and briskly moved when he caught her by wrist.

"Stop teasing me, Caroline. I don't enjoy it much." Klaus murmured pulling her to him.

"Oh, well I'm aware of it." She wiggled her brows. "Though, you deserved it as you took forever to show up this time." Klaus twitched his left eye as he pinned her against wall roughly. She brushed her skin against his, and clasped his wrists, staring into his stormy blues intently. "I have missed you so much Klaus." She murmured leaning front and tugging his bottom lip gently.

Klaus' breathe hitched and he smiled widely before capturing her plum lips. "And I you."

Taking hold of his face she peppered kisses on his face before he curled her legs around his waist and blurred towards the center of bed. "Klaus," she moaned when he was making her breathless, "Make love to me."

 _Gladly._ He would be ready at any point of time, for his lovely wife who was lying under him, writhing softly for the things he was doing to her. Whenever he was with her, all their memories which were buried in his head would come back and would cause a smile to his face. Her smile was the next thing that would follow after listening to his mind. Klaus could not, definitely, tolerate someone invading his privacy. At the beginning he purely despised her and her telepathy, but now—he got used to that side of her. Not that he appreciated though.

His wife let out a huff of smile as she tilted her head, offering her neck by the end. As much as he—especially his new _hybrid_ state—wanted to puncture her flawless skin he was in control that night. In very much control that actually surprised her. And additionally the color of his eyes.

He broke curse, and Caroline grinned brightly before she brought him down to her lips. "Congratulations, dear husband." She murmured watching his bright yellow eyes turning back to normal state. "You made it at last."

When he droned against her skin as response he felt her body trembling in pure ecstasy.

Holding her against his body he started to make patterns on her back and touched the spot between her shoulder blades. Immediately Caroline stiffened when his fingers were at little hole that was formed in past, when she lost her wings. Klaus knew it would make her sad and soon removed his fingers.

"It doesn't change anything Klaus." Caroline stated calmly as she moved a little closer and snuggled his neck.

"Don't worry about it, my love." Klaus rubbed her comfortingly. "We will find your wings like I promised you." He reassured. "And you will be whole again—my little fairy." He pressed lips to her head.

That definitely didn't boost her spirit. Of course, Klaus had gone through to similar phase. The thought of being incomplete had bugged him up for almost thousand years. There was no denial that Caroline had been through the same pain. And he had been doing everything within his power to get back her wings and wanted to see that priceless smile on her face again.

"Please don't—" Caroline cut his thoughts weakly. "Stop thinking about it, Klaus. Think of something else. Tell me how does it feel to be whole again? How did your ritual go? Did your brother tried to stop you from killing that doppelganger?" Klaus tensed this time. He tried his best not to think of that part. "You did something wrong?" she let out a huff and touched his forehead to channel his mind and Klaus could only sigh in response.

 _Stubborn little thing._

After a moment Caroline opened her eyes and treated him with disapproving look. "Elijah trusted you, Klaus. How can you do that to him?" she squeaked.

Klaus inhaled deeply while trying to avoid her annoyed gaze. He simply couldn't tolerate when she looked up at him. But then he was not ready to stand in front of his family until he made more of him.

"What?" Caroline pulled back and sat up in bed, looking everything but composed. "I don't get it. You want to make people like you? I thought you wanted to be unique."

"I want to be strong Caroline." Klaus' reply came out a little fast and sharp. Sitting beside her he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I always wanted to be strong and I can be strong, we can be strong if I build an army to protect us, and above all you know the reason behind it well."

"Yeah—but"

"I think it is no longer going to be fun staying here, Caroline." Klaus said stubbornly making her to flinch slightly. Caroline didn't speak anything after that. She was silently watching him as he moved around the room, collecting his clothes.

Both of them knew well that there were certain things which Klaus didn't want to discuss, and didn't even want to say out loud even. He would become uncomfortable simply. Even if it was with Caroline.

After pausing what he was doing, he turned around to glance at her face. She was pale and sad, biting her lower lip, and absorbed in her own world. Klaus didn't think it was fair when she got a chance to know whatever crosses his mind while he wouldn't know what she was thinking. He tried to channel her mind when she was asleep, tried to get into her dreams but it was simply impossible. Her being fairy was really an advantage in this specific area. She was getting a chance to escape from him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked lifting her chin up, with his index finger, to have a look of her face.

"When you are going to tell your family about—me? About us?" she asked deadpanned.

Klaus twisted his lips and moved away once again, to put on his shirt.

"They don't even know about my existence." She pointed in much quieter tone.

Klaus frowned at her. She was once again going to take out that same old argument which he simply wanted to avoid.

"You would always avoid Klaus." She said bitterly.

"I don't understand why you are that much desperate to have their approval," Klaus scoffed.

"It's not about their approval." She got up and went to her closet to find new clothes as the old ones were in pretty bad shape. Even in that heated up moment Klaus couldn't help but smile at his handiwork—ripped fabrics were all over on the floor. After putting on her summer dress she turned to him and told. "Your family is mine, as well since we are married. And I really want to meet them."

Klaus was not pleased with her. Definitely not. His thoughts were once again clearly begun to annoy her. Before she could even open her mouth Klaus raised his index finger warningly and quivered his head treating her with his intimidating looks. "I don't see it as important point, love. And for the record, no one knows about you." Caroline squinted at her husband before she let out an angry huff and tried to walk away past him. "Where do you think you're going Caroline?" he asked gloomily and halted her by grasping her elbow.

"I want to lock you up in here for one day, so that you can have taste of your medicine." She spat at him.

Clenching his teeth in irritation Klaus exhaled. He hated this part—fight with her was the least favorite thing to do.

"It is for your own safety, Caroline." He tried to prove his point by taking out about her situation.

"Or is it about you?" she snapped, clearly annoyed. "You don't want your enemies to know about your weak point, right?" Crossing her arms against chest she muttered. "I'm going to remind you again Klaus—when I find my wings again, I would burn that irritating ass of yours for one whole day and you will be sorry for locking me in here and putting spell around me."

She was burning with pure dark rage and Klaus had no idea how cool down her. Because last thing he wanted was dealing with pouting fairy wife which was positively not a good strategy. And when they found her wings again, it was going to be a hell of time for Klaus as her powers would grow stronger.

Slowly a smirk crept to her lips. "Don't make me smile now. I'm still mad at you."

Of course, she wouldn't stop staying out of his mind. Rolling his eyes mentally Klaus curled an arm around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her head. "That doesn't bother me, my love. Only your safety is more important to me, and I will force you if I must."

"I'm still mad at you." She repeated punching his chest.

Klaus smiled watching all her sadness vanishing slowly. "Hope you will forgive me one day, sweetheart."

"You're leaving again?" she bit her lip, looking so fragile. And it was breaking him from inside. But then it only strengthened his will power to build walls around them, not wanting to let anyone touch his wife. Pulling her into tight embrace Klaus simply inhaled his favorite scent.

"I love you." She mumbled in his ear. "And I know you love me. So much."

Klaus smiled gulping lumps forming in his throat. Once he peeled away from her he walked straight to the door and heard her saying 'take care.' Nodding at her he closed the door behind him and went to one of the men. "Same old instructions."

The man nodded politely once again before Klaus walked out of the place.

He would take her out of this place one day. But then he wanted to keep away from people who were trying to harm. It would only give them chance to attack her.

Just needed some more time to make things fine before the world knew about his wife, his love.

* * *

 ** _0o 1 o0_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_ : She is his little secret which nobody knows. AU.

 _ **Rating**_ : T

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own anything except this imaginary story line. No offence, no beta.

* * *

Before Klaus broke his curse

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

That night Klaus decided to stop at the local bar. Right in front of that place he stopped car, but he didn't get down. He didn't feel so.

Damn, days were not so progressive and entertaining. The last time he remembered having fun—not quite sure but maybe when he turned it off and went on killing spree till Elijah found him somewhere in the central Europe, warned him or maybe when they both heard that Mikael was desiccated by a witch from Virginia. Elijah confirmed what they heard about Mikael was true: A Bennett witch desiccated Mikael in 90s. Needless to say, it relieved Klaus and he had thought of paying visit to her. Though, he never did actually.

After that the relationship between Elijah and Klaus—like always—was strained when they discussed about undaggering their siblings. Elijah parted ways while Klaus chose to explore, all alone.

Letting out a loud huff, Klaus tapped his fingers on the steering as he looked around impassively. There were people everywhere, entering and exiting the bar which was out of the city, isolated near the woods. He got down lazily, thinking to get laid that night. Maybe he could find someone—

His thoughts ended when a light flashed across the sky. Everyone looked up as the gold glitters suddenly appeared. But it all happened in a blink of an eye and so it was hard for humans to register what it really was.

It was no shooting star, not really. Because this light was brighter and it appeared in closer proximity.

Humans around him didn't pay any attention to that, but Klaus observed as it directed somewhere into the middle of woods. For sure, the ground under him trembled which intrigued him.

Slowly he walked into the woods, and once he entered inside totally, Klaus used his vampire senses to track the source. And he did finally. He followed the light and ended up where the trees were on fire. He blurred in that direction. The area looked messy with trees broken and were on flames, and there was a hole into the ground. Klaus didn't want to conclude anything without knowing what it was.

He removed the broken branches in his way and peeped into the hole.

The source was still shimmering in gold, and something dusty. Klaus gaped at the source when the sparkles died gradually. It turned out as a woman, a woman who was having wings? Klaus stood there in disbelief. This was so not happening. Under dizzy light from the flames, Klaus saw her head tilting up at his direction. She stretched out her hand as if she was asking for help. If she had wings then she could get out of that pit, right?

When Klaus glanced at her rather large wings, one started to flap vigorously but the other didn't.

He raised brows in realization - she was damaged, she needed help.

Klaus immediately crouched down and took her hands into his, lifted her up with little effort. _Oh damn her_ , he felt some unusual tingles as long as their skins were in contact. He frowned, letting go of her hands. But she failed to take even a single step on her own. Klaus supported her by grasping her elbows instantly. And when she came out of that pit - Klaus took a moment to examine the beauty in front of him. That fire around them helped him to do so.

The woman's golden hair covered half of her face, it almost reached to her chest. Her upper body twinkled and Klaus took a second to notice some pale colored fabrics covered her body. Slowly the mysterious lady looked up at him, and the expression on her face was something that had his attention. Anxious and startled, she was.

Klaus brushed hair from her face, curious to see her face completely. One of her wings started to flap again, making him to retrieve his hands, but she lost balance again. Before she could trip down, he let out a loud sigh and captured her hands. "You don't have to fear me, love." He muttered, making the woman to tilt her head. Blinking up at him while being cautious, she tilted head to other side then. She was weird, no doubt. He grew uncomfortable from her staring and asked. "Can you walk?"

She, then, widened her eyes a little and spoke for the first time. "Killer."

Klaus elevated his brows in surprise. It seemed like she knew of him. "You're still alive." He scoffed, still didn't understand how she figured out. But what creature she was? "And what are you, little winged creature?"

She looked thoughtful and shifted her weight to another leg. "Help me, first." She said in clear, firm tone.

 _Demanding little one._

Klaus gave her a pointed look and then she tilted her head once again to her right. "I cannot move. I need your help."

Her sentences were short, and she seemed like she was having trouble as she spoke, like she was trying to remember words. Klaus squinted at her- _damn her_ \- this was not his usual style. She might be strange, but still a lady and asked for his help.

Exhaling loudly, Klaus grumbled rolling eyes to himself. "Since you have asked nicely." He didn't understand how to lift her up - those wings would come in middle. Perhaps he had to put her on his shoulders and carry like a cave-man. She was not a baby- _definitely not_ \- he reminded self while checking out her body, though he didn't have any alternative.

But then - her wings slowly disappeared and the flames around them died as well. It earned an impressive look from the Original. She was having magic too, and this just got better. Klaus smirked quietly. What else she was capable of? Then he picked her up in his arms normally and started to move out of the place.

He didn't like how her skin was causing him tingles. Why they weren't stopping? He growled internally. Maybe it was her problem? Not that it was entirely unpleasant, but he simply didn't like it.

"You dislike me." She said. Klaus felt sadness in her tone and chuckled, shaking his head in darkness. Soon they were out, near his car and luckily there were not so many people. However, he cared less about their presence.

First time, under the those bright lights, Klaus get to see her face properly. Looked like a porcelain doll in his hands with blonde hair and plum lips. He was drawn to her ocean blue eyes, within seconds, which were carefully observing her surroundings. She twisted her neck and looked toward the bar. Klaus smirked when she was astonished. "They are simply having fun, love, it is no crime."

The mysterious lady didn't appreciate it, for some reasons. She looked at him questioningly when he put her down and opened the door for her. "Get in." Klaus pointed at the seat. She observed it for a moment before she slipped in with his help. Closing the door after her, Klaus moved toward the driving seat while predicting what she could be. He began to recollect all the information about other creatures as he started the car. A creature with wings, with magic, and extremely enchanting. What was her kind?

 _ **0o 2 o0**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary**_ : She is his little secret which nobody knows. AU.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Note** :_ I don't own anything except this imaginary story line. No offence, no beta.

* * *

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

"A fairy?" Klaus gave the middle aged witch one pointed look. When the olive skinned lady explained about the mysterious woman with wings, whom Klaus had found a few hours ago, that was his reaction. He gaped at the witch as if she lost her mind. Of course, that only lasted for a moment.

 _Fairies_. There was possibility.

"Yes, and better if you don't irritate her with your theatrics." she said, deadpanned, and looked to the blonde fairy who was inspecting things around her while she was in sofa. Of course, she didn't even make it till there. Klaus, once again, helped by lifting her after they reached his place.

A deep frustrated sound came from the Original. "Why would I be-" he paused and crossed arms with a sly smirk on his face. "Would you mind sharing what she told, witch?" Klaus didn't even bother to address her using name. That was not prominent though. She knew something about fairies a lot better than he do.

The witch rolled her eyes and sighed. "I spoke to her, Klaus. She confirmed she is one of them, and that's all she can say for now. Probably, she is having trust issues."

Klaus knew it well, of course. "She spoke to you?" He lifted up single brow at the blonde and chuckled. "And I imagined something else. Feel free to share what you know."

The witch, Meg didn't look comfortable. After a minute she put let out of the bag. "Fairies are worshiped by so many cults. Even by a few of witches. We treat them more or less like messengers."

Klaus's mother, Esther failed to mention that part, centuries ago. Probably, Kol knew as he usually would hang-out with witches, comparatively more than other siblings. Too bad, now his little brother was in coffin. "You mean they are like angels?" Klaus quirked up his brows.

"They are like messengers of Nature. Importantly, if you treat them good, they will be good. Or else, they will definitely put you through shit. A lot of shit." Meg looked back at the fairy who was simply calm. Though, Klaus was sure she was nervous for some reasons. She observed them quietly and Klaus predicted his presence was not bothering her; she was only cautious around witch. Klaus repented for leaving her with Meg a few minutes ago.

And then, the fairy stared into his eyes. For a moment, there Klaus thought of nothing. Nothing else. As if he was isolated. Watching her gulping a little, Klaus snapped out of that state.

She was a fairy then? Let us not forget that she needed help, and Klaus was sure the witch had no intentions to leave her alone. Meg wanted something from her? The fairy gulped again and looked at him- pleadingly? Klaus knitted up his brows a little before he took strong decision.

"Leave that part to me, Meg." Klaus plastered a smirk and earned one disapproving look from her.

"What do you mean, Klaus?" Meg scowled, turned to the fairy. "You can't keep her. She has to go, one day or another. Moreover, she deserves some respect -"

"How I treat my guest is not your problem." Klaus said, with his smile fading slowly. "I expect it won't be." The witch's thoughts were not positive. He learned people to say that much. Meg's expressions changed gradually; she was tensed when he threw her an intimidating look. "So, that's it then?" he let out a light huff. "Thanks for coming, Meg. I really appreciate your quick response."

Meg managed glower at him after she pulled herself. Looking at the fairy for one last time, she left his house gloomily.

A satisfied Klaus walked to his personal bar and poured himself drink before he returned to the blonde who was cautious. "Would you like to have some?" he offered as he sipped.

The woman squinted at him and took some time to respond. "No."

Klaus watched her as he settled in the chair next to sofa. "Forgive my ill-manners. My name is Klaus." He said stretching out his hand with his charm.

She gazed between his hand and face before she looked up. One moment later she replied. "Good name."

He wanted to roll eyes at that. "Come on, love. Don't you trust me enough to give me your name?"

Blinking at him in confusion, she mumbled after one more minute. "You did not ask. I cannot-" she paused and looked up, "- give."

Klaus looked at her in disbelief. Did she really communicate with Meg previously? She was speaking with too much difficulty. Now she frowned at him. Exhaling tiredly, the Original placed his glass down and questioned. "Why do you have problem to speak? Only with me?"

"I-" she paused to find suitable words, "speak my language good. Yours new to me."

"You people have separate language as well." He responded feigning interest. "What is your name, little one?"

That woman saw here and there, her eyes flickered as if she was searching for something. But Klaus understood slowly that she was trying too much to gather words. A minute or two passed, and then she spoke. "My people call me Caroline."

Caroline. Klaus tilted head to his right as he observed her for a minute before she said to him. "You are killer."

"Certainly we have rough start." Klaus chuckled softly and leaned front, pressed his forearms to his legs, entwined fingers. "So, it only mean that you really don't trust me -"

"Trust you, I." Caroline responded hastily. "Witch." She shook her head as no. He was correct then - Caroline didn't like Meg at all.

"How do you know she cannot be trusted?" Klaus asked slyly, after a moment. "She confirmed that she respects you more than I."

Caroline snorted and shook her head. "She respects, but she also desires from me." She frowned a bit. "Do not test me, Klaus." She warned him darkly. A moment later she added. "I can hear your thoughts."

Great.

So freaking great.

Fairy plus mind-reader plus wings plus what not. Perhaps, a magic wand?

"Wand for His Highness."

"You better stay out of my mind, sweetheart." Klaus grumbled and his smile was long gone. "I don't care if you are a fairy, I don't care if you're an esteemed creature, I don't care about your powers, but I want you to stay put. Alright?" he asked sternly.

Again she took a minute to reply. She was so composed when said: "You are rude. Killer."

Ugh, this woman was trying to remind him what he was, constantly. "Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively, "Keep saying that. Don't forget that you are one that is uncomfortable with Meg." He reminded her, arrogance oozed from his words.

Caroline gazed at him in a weird way before she spoke. "I only trust you." She uttered every word giving minimum gap between two words. "You helped me. You do not hurt me. I read you. Curious but not harmful."

Klaus should be annoyed at that moment; he lost his privacy. At least he was okay accepting that his motives were clear. Klaus had no thoughts of hurting or using Caroline. For now.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, glared, and then Klaus chuckled while he shrugged his shoulders.

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**0o 4 o0**_

Klaus stood near one of the trees as he watched Caroline moving in the middle of field. It had been almost a week, and Klaus didn't even get any proper idea of her. She learned to walk in these few days; Klaus understood that she completely depended on her wings and since one was damaged Caroline made use of her feet. She didn't talk much, lived in her head most of the time. Or she still didn't start trusting him.

Even though Klaus was more than curious to know everything about her, he decided to wait. He considered Meg's warning about fairies - the creatures which needed respect or else things might not go easily. Klaus wanted to roll eyes at that, but he knew a few things needed thorough scrutiny before he could properly decide.

He, then, watched her stretching hands, with her back facing him. Instantly he became alert when the whole environment started to undergo changes.

Unusual whirls of winds made leaves to surround her, and then a few amount of water appeared from nowhere. Suddenly there was fire too, in the form of circle around her.

Everything seemed so—surreal. All the elements of nature were revolving around her and then her wings appeared. For a moment there, he stepped toward while observing her feathered large wings. Both of her wings started to flap, created an intense field, which snapped Klaus out of the moment. If he had not mistaken there was a bit of glitter spread into the air from her wings. Also he tried to ignore the fact he had goosebumps on his neck.

In the next minute, everything went back to its normal self.

It seemed so calm and fresh by the time Caroline turned around with her white wings which were crumpled down to their original place.

And for the first time, she smiled. She did, actually. Her lips really widened and it didn't look like a formal smile. Her eyes shimmered with happiness while Klaus had no idea why.

He didn't see where that yellow rose came from. Probably it was magic, too. She stretched out her hand and offered that rose to him. Klaus looked between her hand and her face before he took it with a smirk on his face. "What's this for, sweetheart?"

But his amused smile faded after listening to the part she said. "For what you will do. For me."

"Let me get this straight." He started with a menacing look on his face, "You simply thought you can buy me with this flower?" Raising a brow he asked, "Really, you think that low of me?"

Caroline blinked at him. "You want more?" She asked with so much innocence which made him to chortle out pretty loud. As his laughter died, Klaus touched petals of that yellow rose lightly. Softness of each petal could melt his frozen heart, but then—

He stared up at her for a minute or two and watched as her lips widened into bright smile. "A confused killer you are. Not completely bad."

"Still I'm not going to help you, love." Klaus huffed, annoyed with the fact she settled in his mind. "Since you recovered now, I hope you will find a way back to fairyland or whatever."

"I need you, Klaus." Her words impeded his movements, his thoughts. The Original gave her one blank stare. Serenity spread on her face, though he could bet she had something troubling her. When Caroline took hold of his hand, he felt the usual tingles caused from her touch and it made him inconvenient. "Help me."

"With what?" he found his voice after almost a minute. He had to know what was bothering her because someone like her—a fairy—who was having powers of her own—would not ask for his help, unless she was so desperate.

"People? You want people?" Klaus asked in confusion at first. When Caroline said she needed people to get away from this world, Klaus quickly imagined she might feed on humans like him. He had to remind himself that as a fairy she would not do such things. Caroline watched him from the corner of her eye as he added. "Why?"

"To help." Caroline replied and took the yellow flower which Klaus placed on the top of his car. It seemed like the life of that flower was going down already. She, carefully, touched every dull petal that appeared fresh again. "See, I bestow life—" she closed the flower for a moment and displayed rotten form of it making Klaus to widen his eyes to the slightest, "— and I remove." Watching his expression she smiled lightly. "Give and take. A gift of me. Not like others."

"So you are having this unique gift?" Klaus muttered.

"Everyone is having unique gift."

"No two fairies are similar?"

Caroline looked up and replied after a moment. "Mostly. It depends on fairy." Klaus buzzed in response and fell silent. So she wanted to help people with her 'gift' and— His thoughts were obstructed by her words. "If I help humans then I am allowed to my place."

Oh?

"So, you were punished? It meant you did something mischievous." Klaus teased. "Tell me, love what have you done?"

"I will say when I trust you completely." Caroline declared, not glancing at him.

Of course.

But where could he find humans—suffering, actually? It was not like every day people walk into a place and get admitted…

Hospital.

Yeah, hospitals would have numbers that might help her.

"Where can we find this hospital?" she asked merrily.

Klaus gritted through his teeth. "When you will learn to keep yourself out of my mind?"

* * *

Klaus didn't think it was exactly good idea to bring an awkward fairy into the corridors of densely populated hospital. But then the fairy girl became gradually invisible for others.

Astonished at first, Klaus kept up with her—and her surprises as well.

She walked in the corridors as if she had known every inch of the place.

"So, what is your plan?"

No response.

In fact she moved ahead, and looked here and there.

"What are you searching for?" he was annoyed now. One or two looked at him as if he was mad for speaking to himself.

She managed to slip in the open rooms, in which he was not allowed to, and walked out with a smile on her face. He did not go inside because he was asked to remain out of it. Politely.

It irked him, nevertheless he did like she said.

Though, she had storm of questions coming in her way. Klaus was not going to leave her. She read him, and smiled in response.

At the end of the day Caroline found herself next to him in the car, delighted, while he drove them away without a single word.

* * *

"Something miracle happened in one of the hospitals." He prompted, slurped his drink. "People are healing faster than before." Caroline's smile was sweet and bright, as she put down some children's book of pictures. "Everyone at the same time."

"It won't work like that, Klaus." She replied, understanding his confusion. "I cannot make them run at one shot. They are not flowers. They will need time."

Twitching his mouth, he glanced at his feet. To someone like him, it was still a surprise.

"And I need energy." She added tiredly, got up on feet, and stretched her wings. The vase on table got hit and shattered on the ground, earned a glare from him. "I apologize for that." She gave him an awkward smile.

Averting his eyes from broken vase, Klaus muttered about her wings. "Can't you make them go?" Her blank stare made him roll eyes. "Okay, stay away from paintings, antiques. I'm particular about it." She did not respond, and he did not wait. He went to refill his glass. "About your energy—I can take you out tomorrow. Go and rest for some time."

Slowly he began to understand how she would function.

He was certain she left after listening to him. When he turned around she was in front of him, her wings tucked back. Klaus flinched for the unforeseen move. Her eyes shimmered, as she took his hands, and planted a kiss behind with bunch of tingles in the wake.

She said something in a language he could not understand. Then she added 'thank you' before retiring to her room.

But Klaus—poor old Klaus was shook and touched the spot where she kissed. Tingles, he began to like them.

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

* * *

 _Been years, how y'all? Hope people are there to read. Please review =)_


End file.
